


let's just do it

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан говорит: – Я хочу тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's just do it

**Author's Note:**

> просто потому что  
> (ну и для меня по ним это первый раз, окей)

Эйдан говорит:

– Я хочу тебя, – он подходит ближе и добавляет тише, прикусывая губу. – Ну, знаешь, _хочу_.

И Дин быстро кивает, потому что – какого черта он должен отказываться? Да и это же Эйдан, чье желание вполне взаимно.

Конец рабочего дня они встречают в трейлере Эйдана. Нет никакого пива или чего-то более крепкого, нет неловкого смеха и долгих пауз. 

Они рассказывают друг другу о семьях и пью сок, обычный яблочный сок. Эйдан никак не может перестать зачесывать волосы назад и Дин считает каждый раз. Когда счет переваливает за тридцать, он тянется вперед и останавливает новое движение Эйдана.

– Уже поздно, – Дин отставляет стакан и встает.

Тут все и должно закончиться, но Эйдан решает иначе, притягивает Дина к себе, ладонь кладет на затылок и открывает свой рот – это их первый поцелуй.

Щетина Эйдана жжет губы Дина, но кроме этого жаловаться не на что. Им бы стоило немного притормозить, но Дин только хмыкает довольно в сладкий от сока и ожиданий рот и позволяет себе окончательно расслабиться.

Утром Эйдан признался в одном из своих желаний, а теперь, ночью, Дин помогает в осуществлении.


End file.
